


Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bootcamp, Het, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Slash, different pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 different ways of saying goodbye. With 50 different one-shots, drabbles, with more than 1 different pairing. Slash! Het! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry/Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I've written this for the 50 Ways to Say Goodbye Challenge. I'll most likely use different pairings, mostly slash, some het, within the trio era, though that might stray. I'll put the pairing in the beginning of every story, so you can skip certain ones, plus they'll also be named in the chapters, so I hope that helps!

_Harry/Ginny._

* * *

The hardest thing I've probably ever done in my life was leaving her. Leaving her back at the Weasleys, letting her alone with all the dangers, without any protection. She understood. Of course she understood, because she was wonderful and kind and full of love and understanding. But our departure was abrupt and not at all how I would've pictured it. I was unable to even get a glimpse of her lovely face when we Disapparated from The Burrow and on to Tottenham Court Road, where people were milling and walking. I felt so confused, was so confused, that everything just blurred and turned in front of my eyes.

And all I could think about was that lovely face, that lovely kiss, up in her room, with the lovely view, until that picture was shattered by the entering of Ron, with Hermione on his heels. That was the only proper goodbye we had. The only time we could spend nearly carefree.

And that hurt.


	2. Neville/Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time not really a pairing. It features a tiny bit of:
> 
> Neville/Hannah and as a side character Harry Potter.

His hands were clenched behind his back, his jaw tightened and his eyes were fairly brimming with tears.

A select group was called upon this day. He had sent and written the invitations himself. He would've liked his grandmother to be here on this day, but she had passed away many years before. His wife, Hannah, was at his side, her hand lying upon his arm, while she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Across from him stood Harry Potter, who nodded discreetly at him, his hands folded in front of him. Besides those people, he had invited several others, though he still didn't notify most. It was better this way.

He was forced to look down, however, when the graves slowly sunk into the ground, the coffins gleaming slightly in the early sun, and a smile which looked more like a grimace covered his face. Yes, they deserved to have the sun shining down on them on this day. They had been living in a dark place, locked in their minds. While the coffins sank lower, until they hit the ground, he couldn't help but think he had said his goodbye many years before. Even though he always hoped for them to heal, it never happened. Besides, this was a much gentler way of saying goodbye, than in a ward in St. Mungo's. But it still hurt him, to have this finality, to say his goodbyes for sure. But he knew it was gentler on his parents. Even though it was never supposed to be this way, he had long ago made his peace.

After all, he had said his goodbyes years before.


End file.
